


Apollo

by fluffulsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffulsun/pseuds/fluffulsun
Summary: “aku sama sekali nggak cocok disandingkan dengan dewa, Mark, they said im an actual demon, merenggut kamu dari jalan surga”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 14





	Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> me: having a work to do  
> my brain: write Markhyuck  
> me: why?  
> my brain: Just. Write. It. Down.
> 
> hello, this is my first post hihihi, for whoever you are, who is reading, thankyou<3

Butuh 3 bulan sejak membaca Norwegian Wood untuk Mark sadar kalau apa yang dirasakan Naoko itu valid adanya. menarik diri lalu lari dari masalah menurutnya waktu itu adalah sampah, dalih manusia untuk lari dari tanggung jawab. Prinsipnya tegas saat itu, Manusia adalah bukan manusia tanpa rasa tanggung jawab. Tanggung jawab kepada siapa? Kepada Tuhan, kepada diri sendiri, kepada keluarga, kepada segala hal yang terlihat baik di mata manusia umumnya. Ia dapatkan kuotasi itu dari sang buyut yang lalu turun ke si kakek, ke si ayah lalu ke Mark dan lalu ke anak-anak Mark,  _ kalau ada _ . Sebuah mantra penopang hidup keluarga yang ia genggam erat-erat. Sejak didoktrin dengan itu sepuluh tahun silam, Mark tidak pernah bertanya. Alasannya? sederhana, keluarganya selalu baik-baik saja. Terpandang, kaya, harmonis, apa saja sebutkan ciri khas keluarga bahagia di novel fiksi, semua ada di garis keturunannya. Lebih dari cukup untuk membayangkan masa depan penuh ketenangan.

Ayah Mark adalah seorang pendeta ternama, ibunya seorang dokter anak, sepupunya seorang insinyur kenamaan lulusan kampus terbaik negeri ini , kakek dan neneknya adalah pengusaha sukses sekaligus pendiri yayasan anak-anak jalanan di bawah naungan gereja. Darah-darah haus ilmu benar-benar mengalir deras tanpa muara di keluarganya. Berkah itu yang membuat Mark bisa dengan mudah meraih gelar PhD-nya pada usia 24 tahun di Australia dengan bantuan beasiswa pemerintah. Mark kemudian diangkat menjadi dosen tetap di jurusan teknik kimia salah satu perguruan tinggi terbaik negeri ini. Sebuah panen yang ia petik dari menanam dan terus memupuk prinsip keluarganya.

Seperti halnya anak-anak biasa yang super ketakutan mendengar siksa neraka bagi anak durhaka, tak pernah sekalipun Mark menolak atau membantah keinginan orang tuanya. Bukannya orang tua mark itu pemaksa, tapi memang selama hampir seperempat abad hidupnya, mereka tidak pernah meminta Mark melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh apalagi merugikan dirinya sendiri. Makannya, tidak ada alasan buat Mark untuk menolak. 

Tapi hari ini, saat Mark melihat Donghyuck tersenyum menawan di bawah kilau dewi malam yang menyusup paksa melalui celah-celah kelambu kamar hotel Mark, untuk kesekian kalinya ia terjatuh ke pesona anak adam itu, dia berdoa untuk diampuni dosanya.

“Oh, penelitian sambil liburan  _ sounds mad good _ ,” ujar Donghyuck pada suatu pagi setahun lalu di koridor menuju ruangan dekan. Mark berjalan beriringan dengan Donghyuck yang sama sekali belum berhenti mengoceh sejak keluar dari kelas setengah jam lalu. Buku-buku berat milik Mark yang seharusnya membuat tangannya mati rasa sama sekali tidak membuat senyumnya pudar, matanya menerawang ke depan dengan kebahagiaan yang tiada tanding hanya karena membayangkan proyek penelitian lepas pantai yang desas desusnya akan dilaksanakan di pulau Jeju. 

Donghyuck adalah rekan kerja Mark dalam proyek penelitian besar yang diketuai oleh dekan fakultas. Hanya dengan iming-iming mendapat  _ recommendation letter  _ dari dekan untuk kemudahan studi  _ Magister of Philosophy _ nya, Mark lalu mengiyakan ajakan dekannya itu tanpa mempertimbang hal lain, _ what could be worst happen in a research? Failure? Oops, Mark definitely doesn’t know him.  _

Tapi sepertinya dunia secara tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mendeformasi bintang-bintang dan menyusun ulang atom-atom kehidupan Mark. Secara tidak terduga, dunia memutuskan hal paling buruk sekaligus paling indah dalam penelitian lepas pantai ini hadir dalam wujud laki-laki 22 tahun, mahasiswa strata dua teknik perminyakan, dengan kulit sewarna madu yang terlampau bersinar jika diiluminasi sinar matahari. Dengan senyum cerah indah dan mata penuh ambisi dan kehangatan, semua hal dalam diri lee donghyuck adalah bentuk representatif dari matahari. Terang dan membutakan. membuat Mark bertanya-tanya apakah Apollo jika hadir dalam dunia modern, rupanya akan seperti Lee Donghyuck?

_ Trust me, deep inside, He neglects this thought countless times. _ Tapi sepertinya visualisasi Lee Donghyuck yang menari di atas tubuhnya dengan gemulai, membawa bersamanya segala keindahan yang paling mungkin dimiliki manusia, siapa Mark untuk menolak?

Ketaatan Mark pada Tuhan selalu mengingatkan Mark kalau ini adalah salah dan ia berhak dipanggang di neraka karenanya. 

Tapi ketika Donghyuck tiba-tiba datang menawarkan sedikit percikan surga melalui hembusan nafas di tulang selangka Mark dan suara melodis nan merdu tiap kali Mark menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan penuh rasa hati-hati seakan Donghyuck adalah hal paling ringkih di dunia, Mark sama sekali tidak mampu menolak. Mungkin imannya kurang kuat, atau mungkin Donghyuck yang kepalang memabukkan, tak masalah yang mana yang benar.  _ Having donghyuck like this, keeps his sanity. _

Semua yang Donghyuck lakukan kini terasa nyata, namun rasanya jauh lebih menyiksa dibanding sentuhan semu lewat  _ sweater oversized _ -nya saat pertama kali ia mendaratkan telapak tangannya pada pundak Mark enam bulan lalu, saat Mark tanpa berpikir panjang menangis di hadapan Donghyuck, memohon padanya untuk keluar dari kepalanya, atau paling tidak berhenti membuat Mark tidur dalam balutan mimpi indah dengan Donghyuck dalam pelukannya kemudian bangun dalam penyesalan. 

“ini salah, saya tahu ini salah, saya merasa seperti meludahi orang tua saya sendiri, mengusir mereka pergi agar tidak mengganggu kehidupan saya, saya harus apa?” Katanya, percayalah itu adalah kalimat paling berani yang ditujukan pada orang tuanya. Tangan Mark gemetar saat itu, ia merasakan penolakan besar-besaran dari kepalanya, cukup besar untuk menghujam kewarasannya berkali-kali hingga babak belur.

Sementara di depannya Donghyuck menelan ludah. Donghyuck memang bukan orang beriman, tapi untuk Mark yang setiap akhir pekan mengisi sekolah minggu untuk anak-anak yayasan gereja, Donghyuck tahu ini berat. 

“Saya tidak tahu, tapi saya kira, just do what your heart says to you,” di antara air matanya yang perlahan terjatuh, Mark tergelak mendengar jawaban Donghyuck. Lucu sekali. Ikuti kata hati katanya? Sengajakah ia mengatakan itu? Bagaimana bisa dia meloloskan kalimat itu apabila Donghyuck tahu hati Mark saat ini tidak bekerja dengan benar, saat hatinya saat ini secara teknis bukan miliknya lagi? Donghyuck has it, now. Mark yakin betul bahwa ia sudah mengatakannya tadi. 

“It’s you, my heart is yours,” pada akhirnya Mark mengalah, mengesampingkan otaknya. Memberikan satu suntikan keyakinan pada Donghyuck hingga akhirnya Donghyuck mengatakan: “then, you know the answer,”

Hari itulah, hari di mana untuk pertama kali, Mark meregangkan genggamannya pada pondasi keluarganya. Melepas segala tanggung jawab yang seharusnya ia beri kepada Tuhan, memutuskan berlari dari dunia untuk sengaja bersembunyi dalam rengkuhan Donghyuck yang ternyata lebih nyaman dari apapun di dunia ini—setidaknya untuk Mark. _ Tapi kamu nggak lari, Mark, kalau kamu lari berarti sekarang kita nggak di sini, nggak kayak gini _ . Ujar Donghyuck lain waktu.

“ _ are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna give me what I want _ ?” menggoda, Donghyuck selalu menggoda lewat kata.  _ It’s not that he’s complaining, tho _ . Semua setan dari dalam diri Mark tahu ia menyukainya. Buktinya, hanya dengan begitu saja, Mark kemudian bangkit untuk menghitung dan menyusun bintik kecil hitam di wajah Donghyuck seperti konstelasi, mencoba memberi apa yang Donghyuck minta, apa yang Donghyuck layak dapatkan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sentuhan Mark terasa seperti itu. Sama seperti bagaimana Donghyuck tanpa tedeng aling-aling meruntuhkan segala tembok beton yang Mark bangun pelan-pelan dan kuat-kuat sejak belia. Mengambil alih pusat dunia dan konsentrasi milik Mark. Donghyuck dengan mudah menjelma menjadi apa-apa yang Mark suka, menjadi tempat paling teduh untuk Mark berlindung. Menjadi segalanya.

Donghyuck untuk Mark menjelma lebih dari serotonin boost yang didapatkan selagi memamah coklat. Donghyuck itu tenang air laut pada saat bulan belum tinggi, nyaman spring bed merk king koil yang hanya bisa Mark rasa di hotel berbintang, menyenangkan seperti pengalaman pertama naik wahana di taman hiburan, sama sekali tak terlupakan, tak tergantikan. Donghyuck adalah apa yang mereka sebut dengan rasa. Nyaman, menyenangkan, tenang dan cinta.

“aku kadang sampai bingung, harusnya kamu itu apollo apa aphrodite ya?”

“aku sama sekali nggak cocok disandingkan dengan dewa, Mark,  _ they said I’m an actual demon _ , merenggut kamu dari jalan surga”

“ _ No, Hyuck you are not _ , persetan dengan kata orang, persetan dengan neraka. Jika Tuhan memang pemaaf, maka seharusnya ia tidak membenciku hanya karena mencintai salah satu makhlukNya.  _ He shouldn’t care if I’m gay, he should only care if I’m kind, and kind is always my surname. _ ”

Kali ini, Mark memanifestasikan katanya lewat lumatan halus namun penuh tuntutan pada bilah bibir ranum milik, menuntut Donghyuck untuk selalu percaya padanya, mengukir segala keinginannya lewat sentuhan halus di kulit emas Donghyuck yang mengirim sinyal kepada Mark untuk melakukan lebih. Dan Mark tersenyum, Mark wants this, Donghyuck wants this. 

Mark, si laki-laki sempurna dari keluarga terpandang, memutuskan bahwa ia tidak memerlukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia. Having Donghyuck like this, cantik dan gemulai di bawah dominasinya, lebih dari cukup. Dua puluh empat tahun sudah hidup dengan penuh kemudahan, penuh keistimewaan sejak kecil—tapi donghyuck adalah privilege terbaik dalam hidupnya.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so, how was this? i hope it wasn't that bad ><  
> butuh saran dan masukan ><


End file.
